


Services Paid In Blood

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Consensual Feeding, Consent, Contract, Day 4, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Ritual, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimatra, Glimmadora - Freeform, Glimmatradora, Implied Sexual Elements, Intimacy, Kissing, Married Catradora, Poly triad, Polyamory, Ritual, Vampire AU, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Ritual, Vampires, catradora, glimmatra, lots of blood, viewer discretion advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 4! A little strapped for cash and wanting to make a quick buck, Glimmer finds herself in the seedier part of downtown, facing a crimson door that leads somewhere she didn't think she'd end up - in the arms of Vampires. Blood is a valuable commodity to the undead, and Glimmer has more than enough to sell, however, when she could face to face with the ladies of the household and their beautiful bodies feeding on her, Glimmer decides she wants more. Never did she think she'd end up not only in the arms of Vampires but in their bed too...





	Services Paid In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Viewer discretion is advised after the line break as there follows a scene of intense bloodplay. So for those who are off-put by blood, please leave when you see the stars. 
> 
> Also this fic and AU was inspired by a video from Slight Sounds ASMR on Youtube

Glimmer never thought she’d be in a position like this one, and the thought of doubt and mild guilt of what she was about to do gnawed at her elbows and her neck already. Her neck was actually tingling the most. The dyed ends of her hair graced against the reverse of her palms as she began to massage and rub the back of her neck.  Was it going to hurt? The woman on the phone said they couldn’t use numbing agents in this line of business. Glimmer wanted the money more than needed it. In fact, it was more so the sensation and experience that enticed her to walk herself to the venue. 

Her neck and fingers tingled more than ever as she looked at the door down the steps. It was just a casual property, underground from the sidewalk on the busy street. The steam and smoke from the sewer and underground vents littered the sidewalk as she looked down the ominous steps and the plain, slightly crimson tinted wooden door. 

Checking the slice of paper she’d taken down notes upon during the phone call, Glimmer realised this was the address. The woman on the phone had told her ‘Eleven o’clock, sharpish, Miss Glimmer,’ and Glimmer checked her wristwatch. She was early but didn’t want to linger on the surface. She’d never been in an area like this, secluded yet in the middle of the city.

Glimmer headed down, remembering consciously to breathe. She reached the bottom and faced the door, seeing the buzzer which was clad in black steel with ornate writing around the button. However, Glimmer didn’t need to buzz. Before her finger pushed, as it lingered, the door opened up before her, causing her to jump almost out her skin all at once. 

She faced another woman, with bright almost whitish blonde hair. Threaded through her locks were dark and decrepit flowers, blooms that looked almost dead and withering but stopped in their cycle. Her eyes were white, her skin as pale as snow, and her dress gothic in nature, but still drenched with litters rubies down the bust with a bejewelled choker necklace the same. It looked as if the woman had been bleeding from her mouth, down her chin and all the way down her front as well. She looked ghastly, but absolutely and unbelievably beautiful.  Her eyes, as Glimmer closely examined her apart from her long, gloomy and milk-white dress, were lifeless. The clearness of her irises was harrowing at first to Glimmer but soon turned to admiration and a dry attraction. The oppositeness of the woman at the door, before she had opened her mouth already, had peaked Glimmer’s attention and her willingness to go through with this.  And then, when the silent woman opened her mouth, Glimmer finally saw the fact that made all of what she was about to do solidify itself as real.

She immediately noticed the woman’s iconic and distracting fangs when she spoke.

“Are you the eleven o’clock? Miss..?” The vampiric woman asked in such an elegant and beautiful voice, her eyes fluttering under dead eyelids with necrotic eyelashes. 

She smelled of something equally as dead as everything else about her - nettles, thistles, blackcurrants and blackberries. Winter fruits and fall scents tickled her nose, all of which were swirling around the fair and pale vampire as she peered through the small gap in the door ajar. She didn’t want to show the world what she looked like, but this close, Glimmer could see all of her and her wide gown. The smell coming from behind her struck the smaller, slightly curvier woman with an air of caution in addition. There was the smell of subtle ash, mixed in with clinical solutions coming in, along with ashwood and beech in addition. It was alluring and yet minutely alarming in part - Glimmer’s luminous and pastel hair began to gently stand on end. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end too with alarm. Her fight or flight responses were quivering within her, but she stood steadfast in her pink boots as she talked with the gothic vampire before her. 

She wanted to stay, she wanted to go in, she wanted this experience and in part wanted to get paid for it.

“Yes, I’m Glimmer, and I have an appointment with a woman named ‘Catra’ at eleven? Are you her, ma’am?” She asked, trying to speak with the same eloquence as the woman who had answered the door. The shorter and living girl even flashed the dead woman a toothy grin to try and diffuse the tension that had washed over them both. Her eyes were warm and willing, her demeanour enthusiastic and this all gave the woman the proof she needed. 

The woman in the white dress grinned too, looking Glimmer down from head to toe, not judging but examining and deeming her. “Of course, Miss Glimmer. Madame Catra is busy with another procedure at the present time,” the woman in the white dress addressed her, calmly and suavely as she opened the door fully to let the willing human inside the small and underground venue. “I’ll go and alert her to your arrival, I’m sure she’ll be with you a soon as possible if you’ll just follow me to the waiting room,” the woman continued as she took Glimmer down the stairs, further underground into the basement-like property.

“Thank you, Madame?” Glimmer began to ask, gently following down the stairs, her instincts gently reminding her of what she was doing here and what service she’d be offering up for payment. Still, this felt like insanity, but Bow and Entrapta had both explained how not only soothing this was but the sheer electricity of the experience. 

“Oh, I’m not yet of the rank of Madame, Miss. I’m Matron Perfuma, in the service of the two Madams of the household. Madame Catra will be along for you shortly if you’ll sit, m’lady,” Matron Perfuma informed her as they turned into the waiting room, an array of cushioned and ornate armchairs along the walls. 

It looked dark and gloomy, yet it was inviting to an eerie degree. As Glimmer sank into one of the chairs and tried to relax, Matron Perfuma disappeared to almost nowhere as there was no sound of doors opening and closing. Glimmer was alone suddenly, left in the silence and the smell of the dead flowers, the clinical air and the burning ashwood and beech surrounded her in an alarming hug. She loved it, but she could sense it beginning to sink into her veins; her pores began to open it seemed, and her hairs relaxed. 

Glimmer ran her fingers over the underside of her bob of pastel hair, glitter falling onto her bare shoulders. She wore an open-shouldered top and skinny jeans, something plain, something simple along with her casual boots - they all made her feel cute, made her feel appealing. She felt her own curves, running her hands around and up and down her waistline and love handles as she tried not to become easily bored. 

What piqued her interest the most was the distinct lack of noise from any direction. She would have figured that someone else would have been doing what she was here to do - that was what had occupied her mind as to what Madame Catra was doing. But there was utter silence, and Glimmer could feel the rustling of her frilly top and she felt herself up a little, gracing the curves of her short and voluptuous form. As she rounded her hips again inside of her skinny jeans, it dawned on her. Both the way she had been feeling herself and the way Matron Perfuma had examined her at the door. 

She was sizing herself up for feeding.

The door opened just as she realised it, and not just one but two alluring and different women let themselves into the waiting room, the second hanging on the door as Glimmer jumped to her feet like a soldier at arms. The first woman, a tall and nimble looking vampire with visibly long nails painted black next to dark skin and dressed in (again) a gothic and masquerade-like suit. Her hair was more like a well-kept mane up over her head and ornate headdress that kept her fringe and most of her forehead covered. It adorned the sigil of a cat, while the other woman, a blonde with all her hair cast over the left side of her head and face, leered from the door.

The blonde woman had even paler flesh than Matron Perfuma and looked visibly necrotic as if risen from the soil that very morning. Her eyes were not crystal clear, however, but intoxicating blood red like her lips. Her visage was covered by an even more glamorous dress than Perfuma - an expansive Elizabethan crimson gown which tightened around her hips, hugging them pleasurable and then blowing out from under them into the gown like a glorious rose upside-down.

“Glimmer, right?” The dark-skinned woman asked, her dead complexion a little dry and devoid of all moisture. Glimmer nodded to her as she blushed at their beautiful faces and bodies. “Do you mind if my wife sits in on the consultation? I’m sorry, you never said over the phone if you’d be okay with your appointment being taken by just the one or both ladies of the house.”

The shorter and angelic looking human pointed at her own chin in surprise. “Wife? Ladies of the house?” She asked, mumbling a little.

“Follow me, honey. I’ll explain everything,” the vampire with the massive hair instructed, as the woman in the red dress led them both back into the room with Glimmer in tow.

The main room was almost no different from the waiting except that the array of armchairs had been replaced by one large desk, two more chairs and some bookshelves and other ostentatious furniture. The woman pulled the cord that activated her desk-lamp and slid a sheet of parchment over to Glimmer’s side before she had sat down. The suited woman had taken her seat and the blonde in the gorgeous dress was standing behind her, arms around her feline-like wife’s collarbone sensually.

“Firstly, Miss Glimmer. I am Madame Catra, and this is my wife, Madame Adora,” Catra introduced them both as Glimmer took her seat in the chair, feeling like a lamb for slaughter already. 

“Charmed, my dear,” Adora spoke in a soft and embellished English voice. Fake, a facade, her American accent behind it was too distinct for Glimmer to detect.

“If you’ll check out the consent form and sign if you wish, we can get right started. But I have to ask if you want just myself to undertake the consultation, or both of us?” Catra asked as the shorter girl looked over the surprisingly short consent form. It was fairly basic and yet all-encompassing. Selling one’s blood and self for a vampire feeding was apparently, quite simple to sum up in legal jargon.

Apprehensive and with the feeling that she had stepped into the larder, Glimmer took the pen to the side and inscribed her signature along the dotted line, sliding the paper back to Catra and Adora. The seated vampire perused the signature and handed it to her wife who took it away while Catra commanded Glimmer’s attention.

“Is there anything else? Do I need to show my ID?” Glimmer asked, almost joking.

Catra and Adora both chuckled. “That won’t be needed, but you are a funny little one, aren’t you?” Madame Catra asked, leaning over and examining Glimmer’s eyes with much intent. Adora returned to her with a roll of measuring tape and a small marker pen. “But, again, one or two?”

Glimmer caught her breath and debated for a whole second, looking between both ladies of the house. There was the handsome and desirable Catra in her Edwardian suit with the furls at the neck and lovely looking jet brooch. And there was the gorgeous looking Adora, in the crimson gown, as if she had been transported through time to come here and feed instead of Italy, judging by the dress.

“Both, please, Madame Catra.”

Catra’s mismatched blue and yellow eyes leered and turned slightly feral. “Perfect, now if you wouldn’t mind letting my wife take a few measurements of your face, jawline, neck and forearms. We’re very particular about how we handle our clients, and where we can best draw blood from when the feeding begins,” Catra explained, all while her eyes grew darker. 

As Madame Adora got closer, smelling of lavender and dead gooseberries, Glimmer could not take her eyes away from the blood-red eyes staring at her facial features. They were simply other-worldly. Her pale skin was divine.

“We have another room where we can enact the feeding. If you’re okay with it, we can head right over there after the markings are made on your body,” Catra continued, smiling as Adora made her work, marking two possible entry marks on Glimmer’s neck for fangs. 

“That’d be awesome,” Glimmer responded, sounding actually excited about what would happen next. 

Again Catra leered. “Excellent.”

 

***

 

All of the entry marks had been made in no time at all and they were moved to a more open chamber for the feeding. There was a low light creating a spotlight in the centre of the chamber where a stool was, which was where Glimmer had been instructed to sit. Madame Adora had changed from her ornate and Elizabethan gown into something slimmer fitting and easy to move around in, so she could more easily nip and bite at Glimmer’s exposed body. 

There was no numbing agent, it could not be used as it not only spoiled the taste of the flesh and blood but numbed the women’s mouths in response. They had even requested Glimmer remove her top so that there was no chance of bloodying it with what was about to happen. There was no doubt in the shorter woman’s mind that this could hurt, but Bow especially had recanted to her that it was not only soothing, like a piercing or tattoo, but that it was even pleasurable. Glimmer was a mix of calm and terrified as she saw the piercing eyes of blood-red from Madame Adora, and the mismatching pair of Madame Catra coming for her from the darkness. 

“Relax and clear your mind, Glimmer,” Catra told her like an incantation.

“View this is an experience very few mortals will ever receive in their life. Enjoy this feeding, and let your body run wild with the emotion that we can give you,” Adora told her as she approached, taking her suit jacket off and throwing it onto the floor. They were both in suits now, Adora in one the same colour of crimson as her extravagant dress. Glimmer relaxed to the sound of her incredible voice, her tone that became melodic since she had lost the faux English accent. Now she was speaking her normal tongue and it made Glimmer’s shoulders and all her flesh tingle with attracted gravity. 

She sat back as the vampires surrounded her, hands instantly coming to her bare tummy. Gentle black nails graced her chubby lower abdomen as Catra got to her, Adora took her flank and the two women covered her in a hungry embrace. Glimmer gasped as her breathing hitched. Their breathing was equally as ravenous as their appetites in Glimmer’s ear - not that she felt loved, but that she felt like a meal, yet the vampires waited upon her word to begin their feeding on her beloved body. She was topless, her chest covered only by her nude-toned bra. 

Almost panting as Catra and Adora touched her body, Glimmer felt everything; the gracing fingers over her gentle tummy, the draping nails down her back, Catra holding her arm like a chalice and Adora waiting to sink teeth into her neck. 

“Go ahead,” she whispered, her body trembling, her passion waiting to be unleashed for she loved the attention they were paying her physically. “You can start,” she told them.

Eyes flashed in the dark. “Excellent,” Catra whispered back.

Glimmer felt excruciating pain stabbing her in both her neck and her forearm as both women sank their fangs deep into her body. Blood was drawn immediately, and without any delay, began to leave her body by the thimbleful. Adora was at her neck, forming a seal with her lips as her fangs drew Glimmer’s blood with swiftness and with ease - Catra did the same at her forearm, near to her wrist, tapping a major vein and gently drawing the same amount of blood. The pain flowed through Glimmer like a ghastly spectre but passed into pleasure as Adora’s arms wrapped around her in a comforting cuddle. The blonde had been icy cold in the consultation room but now she held Glimmer around her belly and swore to protect her as she drank from her neck. Catra was propped close to her thigh as she stroked Glimmer’s legs while partaking from the arm. Glimmer moaned rather audibly in not a pained tone, but one of euphoria as the dead women drank from her body.

Catra chuckled, grinning as she took her lips away from the arm. Blood began to seep from the two holes in the flesh, bloodying and messing Glimmer’s arm. “I think she likes it…”

“Yes…” Glimmer gasped, opening her eyes to see the alluring Madame Catra. As she went back to penetrating the skin of Glimmer’s arm, biting her with teeth like two sharp knives, Adora rested her mouth from her neck.

“Let it flow through you, little pet. Most do find pleasure in the feeding,” she told Glimmer, stroking her pink bob of beautiful and sparkly hair. The glitter was glowing in the dim light as the women snaked around her body. 

When Adora went back to sucking on her neck, the persistent pain became complete ecstasy. Glimmer’s hand came to Adora’s hair, holding her crown as the vampire drank from her more. The blood was escaping under Adora’s lips, flowing down Glimmer’s collar and down to her breast in a small and petite trickle of dead red. Once more she let out a grave and feral groan as her hands held the women drinking from her. This was more than worth the payment. This was more than the actual payment itself. This was about pleasure now - the pleasure of the feeding she was serving herself as to these two gorgeous vampires. 

The more they lingered around her, her body becoming bloodied the more they drank, the slightly number she felt in her feet. They had assured her she would not pass out, and that they would not drink more over the hour it would take, but she still felt the numb tingling in her toes. Another feeling she found, was chasing up her legs, all the way to between her thighs. She wanted something more. 

Glimmer’s fingers came through Adora’s hair, knotting into Catra’s too, and she gasped audibly. Madame Catra lifted her head while Adora stopped her sucking. 

“Is something wrong?” Catra asked as Glimmer looked to her, panting through her pleasure. 

“Please… Kiss me…” Glimmer begged, feeling Adora’s crimson and dead lips curling around her neck wound, blood still being licked from the holes. 

Catra’s eyes were more than hungry. She was famished, and her desire for Glimmer’s body had become ravenous, looking over the curvy feeder with an intent concerned with more than food. She smiled, her lips were wet and red with blood. The wound at the arm became a little messy as it trickled all around Glimmer’s wrist and down to the stone floor of the feeding chamber. 

“With pleasure,” Catra told her, and leaned up, kissing Glimmer with starving and dripping red lips. 

Glimmer’s own blood smeared over her own lips, drizzled down Catra’s chin as the Madame kissed her client closely, passionately and with all the hunger that coursed through her impulsive corpse of a body. The blood streaked around Glimmer’s face as Catra almost devoured her lips, Adora still at her neck, sucking her for every drop of bought blood she could. Catra’s bloody hand came to Glimmer’s upper bust, holding her collar and littering her upper torso with more red blood. Adora stopped her sucking and joined her wife, kissing Glimmer’s shoulder with bloodied lips. Blood on their lips, passing between them. Blood on Catra’s hand, exploring Glimmer’s body. Blood on Glimmer’s chin, decorating her mouth as well as Madame Catra’s. Blood passing over so many inches of Glimmer’s own body as the two vampires bit her, drank from her, explored her body and graced her with loving and hungry kisses, gentle nips and hungry bites. The whole while, Glimmer moaned as she felt her body aflame with taboo sensation and incredible euphoria with the two women adorning her body. 

With blood all over her body, with blood between her lips and Catra’s, even Adora’s as they swapped and now the blonde kissed her bloody lips, Catra’s hand pressed rather commandingly between Glimmer’s thighs. Her palm pushed against her entrance covered over with denim. She wanted access. 

Feeling slightly number than before, Glimmer took to her belt and opened her jeans. Everything else faded to black as she followed with Adora’s advice, still biting her red lips and kissing her. 

She was going to have sex with two vampires as they fed on her blood. Now, the money didn’t matter at all - nothing could be further from her mind. Only Catra and Adora biting her, sucking her blood, touching her, was on Glimmer’s mind. Everything else turned to black.


End file.
